


Daddy Issues

by thealphadog



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Angst, Daddy Issues, Family Angst, Fluff, I just need my boys to be happy, M/M, Magnus Bane Needs A Hug, Malec, Multi, Protective Dad Asmodeus, non-canon, post 3a finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphadog/pseuds/thealphadog
Summary: Just as things are starting to feel normal again, Magnus' and Alec's lives are flipped upside down once more—Well— there is no perfect time for a family reunion.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, I couldn't stay away. My mind has been completely focused on Shadowhunters since I started binge watching it, and now even more so after the 3A finale. (Which I'm super not ok with). 
> 
> This idea was tweeted by my mutual Danielle @malecstrash (AO3 user MalecsTrash)!! And of course, when something gets stuck in my head, I need to let it out. I give full credit to Danielle for this starting plot point! Without her brilliant idea I wouldn't have got the inspiration to write this. 
> 
> Let's get this shit show on the road. I'm emo.

“Magnus, won’t you at least _tell_ me what’s going on?” Alec argued, all the while Magnus hadn’t stopped tidying his loft, even when it didn’t need tidying. He ignored the Shadowhunter, moving a pile of his old spell books yet again to a different spot on the shelf. “If you won’t talk then I’ll just have to _help_ —,”

 

“ _No,_ ” Magnus shot up, his gaze falling upon Alec like he’d just been threatened by a greater demon. “Go and sit down— _rest_ , do _whatever_ else.” Magnus said, his tone harsh and blunt.

 

But Alec knew he wasn’t trying to be malicious.

 

His chest still wasn’t completely healed—nor was his _overall_ health.

 

Alec flashed his boy a caring smile, slowly stomping his way over to Magnus. He reached out his arms and wrapped his fingertips around Magnus’ wrists gently, bobbing his arms from side to side playfully.

 

Magnus couldn’t resist it—couldn’t resist _Alec_. Especially when he was in one of these moods. Alec’s eyes washed over Magnus’ face, and immediately he _knew_ —

 

It was his way of saying, _‘shall we?’_

 

And despite the fact that every fibre of Magnus’ being wanted to _smash_ his lips against those of the brooding Shadowhunter that stood before him, he simply couldn’t.

 

Alec raised his eyebrows boyishly when Magnus didn’t respond, and out came a colossal sigh from Magnus’ mouth.

 

“ _Alexander_ , please. I can’t right now.” Alec stuck out his lower lip, huffing to himself. When Magnus didn’t take his bait, his face dropped; changing into something entirely different—

 

Back to Alec Lightwood, Head of the New York Institute for Shadowhunters.

 

“Magnus, tell me what’s wrong.” It wasn’t a question; it was an order. Magnus loved it when he got like this, when his strong will and leadership overlapped with his caring side; when he treated his boyfriend’s mood as the _highest_ priority, ranked even higher than that of a demon attack.

 

It wasn’t long before he caved—

 

“It’s—my _father_.”  

 

Alec didn’t try to hide his scowl. Asmodeus wasn’t particularly high up on Alec’s friends list. And on Magnus’? _He was non-existent._ The last encounter Magnus had had with his father had resulted in— _a lot of changes._

 

Jace was back, that was for certain. _Clary_ — that was a different matter altogether.

 

But the one thing that made Alec’s skin crawl, whenever he thought of the lengths Magnus had to go through, just for _him_ —

 

Was what Asmodeus had asked for as _payment_ for his demonic magic.

 

“My magic is gone,” Magnus let out, his eyes not leaving Alec’s, his left hand cradling his head as he lay on the floor; the other holding Alec’s hand, his painted thumbs circling his palm. An arrow protruded from his chest, right where his heart lay. “I _traded_ it, for the spell to get Jace back.”

 

Even thinking back about it now, Alec wanted to pay a personal visit to Mr Bane and leave covered in demon blood. For four hundred years, Magnus had lived.

 

He’d _thrived_ as a warlock, a party planner, a cocktail maker—

 

A _lawyer_ , once—

 

The High Warlock of Brooklyn—

 

And with one click of his own father’s fingers, _that had all been taken away._

 

His magic, his way of living, his _immortality._

 

“ _What about him_?” Alec clenched his jaw uncomfortably, too afraid that he’d yell in rage if he wasn’t too careful.

 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you sooner,” Magnus began, and Alec suddenly released his grip on Magnus’ wrists. “He’s— _coming over_.”

 

Alec felt like he’d just been shot in the foot. It was impossible now; the rage was already boiling over inside of Alec’s body. He could see it, sense it, _feel_ it—the terror behind Magnus’ eyes, the distrust that he’d had for his father since he was a child, the _horror_ of having to live with him after his own mother _killed herself._

 

_Killed herself because her son was laced with demon blood._

 

“I seriously hope that sentence is going to end with _‘never’_ ,” Alec spoke finally, steam was practically pouring from his ears. Magnus eyed the flush that had just appeared over Alec’s cheeks, and couldn’t stop himself from reaching out for him.

 

He laid a hand across his cheek, staring at him solemnly.

 

“I don’t approve of it either, _believe me_ , Alexander.” Magnus began, and he watched as Alec’s face settled into something much more relaxed. “But without him, Jace wouldn’t be here right now. _You_ wouldn’t be here right now,” Alec frowned suddenly, placing his hand over the top of Magnus’.

 

“But your _magic_ —,” Magnus cut him off.

 

“Was a price I was willing to pay.” Alec leaned his face deeper into Magnus’ grasp, placing his lips to the warlock’s palm. “For _you_ , Alexander, _I would have done anything_.”

 

And just like that, all of Alec’s former anger had dissipated away. At the end of the day, Magnus was _always right_. And this wasn’t a situation for Alec to stick his Shadowhunter nose into, despite how much he despised Asmodeus for what he’d done to the man he loved.

 

Even when the world was spinning, when the Clave was on Alec’s ass, when Lorenzo was bombarding down Magnus’ door, it was moments like these where Alec and Magnus truly thrived _together_ —

 

When all they needed was each other’s company, no matter where or when. It didn’t matter if they were talking, or kissing, or behind Magnus’ bedroom door— as long as they had each other.

 

The past three months had been the most complicated time of Alec’s life, as well as Magnus’, which was _saying something_. But— they’d also been _Alec’s greatest._

 

“Relationships take effort,” He’d said, the night of their first date. Magnus’ hadn’t scoffed, or laughed; he’d smiled, giving Alec a caring nod. No one had to live to the age of four hundred to realise that keeping up a relationship was _difficult_ , even more so if you were a Shadowhunter and a Downworlder.

 

Alec raised his eyebrow cheekily. “You’d really do _anything_ for me?”

 

Magnus sent him back a smirk. “Anything, but wear acid wash jeans.”

 

Alec’s eyes flicked to Magnus’ lips, and this time he gave in. Magnus’ planted his lips onto Alec’s, the both of them inhaling the other. Every time he kissed Alec, Magnus was reminded of the wedding—

 

He was reminded how _lucky_ he was to have him, to have Alexander.

 

The two of them stayed lip-locked for a while, the minutes passing by like seconds. It was so easy for them to waste time with one another, but, evidently, not for others—

 

Because the sound of someone clearing their throat echoed from behind Magnus’ back, and he was immediately plunged back into reality—

 

Because when he turned around, Asmodeus was stood awkwardly by the dining room table, his hands grasped together in front of him, his chin up high, his face nothing more than a straight line.

 

Alec took in a sharp breath, clutching onto Magnus’ arm.

 

That’s when Asmodeus smiled.

 

“I hope I haven’t _interrupted_ anything?” He spoke, and Alec’s brain went into immediate overload.

 

Because that couldn’t really be _him_ talking—

 

_Not really_ —

 

_Because that was Magnus’ voice._

 

_Those were Magnus’ eyes._

 

Magnus cleared his throat. “Father,”

 

“My boy,” Asmodeus said proudly, before looking Alec straight in the eye, sending him a smile in greeting. “And this must be Mr Lightwood,”

 

Alec stayed silent, only managing to swallow, despite his throat beginning to close up.

 

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet the man my Magnus is in love with.”


	2. Chapter 2

Alec had never had to deal with meeting his partners’ parents. Magnus was his first serious relationship; who’s father just happened to be the fucking _King of Hell_. 

_Great._

 

Alec watched as Magnus’ face changed into something so stern, so blank and guarded that he was sure Valentine had possessed his body once more. 

 

Asmodeus smiled at his son, changing his eyes just for a second. Alec saw the yellow glow they emit, the swirling colours of black and brown surrounding the slit iris—

 

It was _no_ doubt that he was Magnus’ father. The resemblance was never going to leave Alec’s mind. 

 

“Drink?” Magnus asked, but didn’t wait for a reply. He waltzed up to his alcohol collection and began mixing his classic gin cocktail. 

 

Asmodeus strolled around the couch, still keeping some distance between him and Magnus. 

 

“I’ll have a whiskey, if you have it,” Asmodeus added, his voice as sleek as silk. Alec didn’t know where to _look_ , what to _do_ , how to _act_. This was the most surreal and unexpected situation he’d _ever_ been in; and he used to be in _love_ with one of his _best friends_ —

 

Slash _Parabatai_ —

 

Slash _adoptive brother_ — 

 

It was strange, to say the least.

 

Magnus squeezed a lemon into his drinks shaker. “You’ve never struck me as a whiskey drinker,” 

 

“ _Oh?_ ” Asmodeus smirked. “What _do_ I strike you as, then?”

 

“More like a ‘ _the blood of sacrificed downworlders_ ’ kinda guy,” Alec hadn’t realised he’d said it, and when the words tumbled out of his mouth his _heart literally stopped._

 

Magnus gripped his drink shaker, his knuckles turning _white_ , his eyes falling over Alec like he was about to get sent to his room without dinner. 

 

Asmodeus’s face didn’t change, and his smirk _bore_ into Alec like no other. The greater demon approached him, all the while Magnus was trying his best to mix the drinks without messing up. 

 

Alec stayed still, keeping his eyes forward and his arms crossed. If there was one thing the Lightwood’s were good at, it was _lying about your true feelings._

 

And Alec’s emotions in that moment couldn’t fit on _any_ scale— 

 

Terror, guilt, fear, annoyance— 

 

_And surprise._  

 

Because Asmodeus reached Alec and stuck out his hand for him to shake. “Well, might I add, you _didn’t_ strike me as the joking type. Seems we’ve both been proven wrong.” 

 

Asmodeus gave Alec a genuine smile, and the Shadowhunter found himself shaking his hand politely. 

 

Magnus handed out the drinks, and the silence that followed was almost too much to bare. He could hear his own heart beat in his ears, the blood flowing through his now mortal body.

 

Since Edom, Magnus hadn’t OK. But obviously he hadn’t admitted that to anyone; not even _Alec_. Not even when Alec would shower at his in the mornings, next to Magnus brushing his teeth and over analysing the lines on his face in the mirror, knowing that pretty soon he wouldn’t look like this anymore—

 

Knowing that soon, the years of his life would begin to dwindle.

 

It was something Magnus had never had to deal with— _growing old._

 

“So, what brings you here?” Alec chided, breaking the awkward silence. Asmodeus swilled his drink around, his slender fingers gripping the whisky glass expertly. 

 

Magnus shot a glance at Alec, who’s anger had completely disappeared, who’s body was more slumped than when Asmodeus had first arrived. 

 

It was another thing he’d inherited from his father, _evidently_ — making Alec Lightwood feel comfortable. He couldn’t help but scowl, no matter how small.

 

“It’s— a _variety_ of things.” Magnus took a swig of his drink, tapping his glass with his silver nail. 

 

“What kind of things?” He asked, staring his father in the eye. Asmodeus looked at his boy, and for the first time ever, when Magnus saw his father’s expression it wasn’t devilish; it wasn’t angered; or pained—

 

_He was nervous._

 

“Dad,” Magnus pushed. Alec raised his eyebrows silently. Because Magnus had just called Asmodeus ‘dad’. _He’d just called the King of Hell ‘dad’_. “What is it?” 

 

Asmodeus took a swig if whiskey, unable to meet his son’s eye. Alec busied himself with taking a sip of cocktail.

 

“It’s— a girl.” 

 

The gin got hitched in the back of Alec’s throat, causing him to choke. _Loudly._  

 

“ _A girl?_ ” Alec’s voice broke. Magnus was silent.

 

“I’m over a thousand years old. It’s not uncommon to have lain with _multiple_ beings,” Alec pursed his lips, Magnus gulped. Neither of them needed reminding about what happened after their first date. “Her name is Succubus. I was young, a _fool_ ,” He began, suddenly very interested in Magnus’ rug. “It was fun while it lasted, until I realised she was ruining me.” 

 

“Succubus is a plague.” Magnus finally spoke, letting out a sigh. “It’s literally her nature to ruin men.” 

 

“ _Sorry_ —,” Alec interrupted, his face red. “Who is this? Another demon?” 

 

“She’s essentially the demon of sexual desire.” Magnus explained, and Alec looked at Asmodeus. He stared back at the Shadowhunter, raising his eyebrows with a small nod.

 

“So, anyway,” Asmodeus pressed on, not wanting to admit he’d been seduced by the _literal demon of seduction_. “She’s back in my realm, hasn’t been for centuries, and— _well_ ,” Asmodeus tapped his glass, stalling like a school boy.

 

Magnus squinted at his father, praying he’d hurry up and get the words out. Alec held his glass up to his lips, not bothering to take another sip.

 

Asmodeus huffed, as if he were trying to _hype_ himself up—

 

He downed his drink in one gulp, swallowing the whiskey and smacking his glass down on Magnus’s coffee table— 

 

He cleared his throat, and stared into his son’s eyes—

 

“Can I stay with you for a while?” 

 

Alec dropped his glass, shattering it on the loft floor, his hand not moving from where he once held it to his lips.

 

The glass smashing went practically _unnoticed_ , because Magnus and Alec were staring at Asmodeus, staring so _intensely_ and even the greater demon himself, Hell’s King, had to take a step back. He raised his hands up as if a gun was being pointed at him.

 

“ _Look_ —,” 

 

“No.” Magnus spoke, his voice calm, his mind on _fire_. “You can’t stay here.” 

 

Asmodeus stared at his son, his eyes wide. Magnus was _fuming_ — everyone knew it. Behind his cool exterior and great fashion sense, _Magnus was on fire from rage_.

 

“You—,” he began, but had to clamp his eyes shut, clenching his jaw. “You come here. _After three hundred years_ —,” Alec slowly placed his hand on the small of Magnus’ back, too afraid of what he’d say or do to his father if he didn’t calm down. “And you think I’m going to accept you so _easily_ back into my life? _After all you’ve done?_ ” 

 

“Succubus ruined me, Magnus. She _craves_ men like me, powerful, strong—,” Asmodeus took another look at his son’s fuming face and immediately stopped talking about himself. “I have no where else to go on Earth.” 

 

“I don’t care.” Magnus said. “Now, I think you’ve outstayed your welcome in my home. _Get out_.” 

 

Alec was in _awe_ of his boyfriend— 

 

He’d seen the way Magnus had looked when he first went to Edom, the _terror_ his eyes at the memories of the way he’d lived with his father as a child. 

 

This was the final straw— 

 

_Magnus was done._  

 

“Before I go,” Asmodeus added, and his face changed. His smirk was back and tenfold, and Alec couldn’t stop himself from stepping forward and grabbing Magnus’ forearm, his eyes just _asking_ for Asmodeus to try something. But he stayed where he stood, his smirk still huge. 

 

He looked at his son, his eyes flicking around his face. “I never expected to stay here without giving you some type of _payment_ in return, my boy.”

 

Magnus’ breath got hitched in his throat, as his father began twitching his fingers, showing his demonic magic. 

 

“If you allow me to stay, Magnus— 

 

_“I’ll give you your magic back.”_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fandom never ceases to amaze me. The support I’ve received since I first published something Shadowhunters related yesterday has been immense and I’m so fucking thankful.
> 
> Asmodeus is a stud pass it on.


	3. Chapter 3

Alec stretched, flexing his body and waking up his muscles after the shit storm that was last night. He let out a morning sigh and relaxed back into Magnus’ silk sheets. “Good morning,” He croaked out, opening one eye and looking towards his man—

 

Who was _wide_ awake, his eyes staring at the ceiling, his jaw clenched.

 

Alec scoffed. “Or, _shit_ morning.”

 

Magnus’ face softened, turning to his boyfriend and laying a quick peck on his lips. “Shit morning to you, too.” Alec held Magnus close to him then, as the sun streamed in from the partly open curtains.

 

“Hey,” Alec began, because Magnus’ face had dropped once more. “Magnus, this is _all_ going to be OK.”

 

“It’s just—,” Alec cut him off.

 

“ _Don’t worry_ about it, honestly. I don’t know about your past that much, and I’d never pressure you to tell me, Magnus.” Alec tapped his finger on Magnus’s forehead. “You’re not going to go through this alone. I’ll be here with you every step of the way.”

 

Magnus shuffled himself upwards, leaning against the beds backboard. Alec reciprocated, wrapping him up within his bare arms. Magnus loved these mornings, these small moments of bliss that he shared with Alec. It acted as a constant reminder of their first time; the first time they’d ever woken up in the same bed together.

 

“What would I do without you, Alexander?”

 

Alec smiled smugly, shrugging his shoulders playfully.

 

“Well, for _one thing_ you wouldn’t have to keep saving me from _certain death_.”

 

Magnus scoffed at Alec’s smirk, bringing his lips to rest upon the Shadowhunter’s. He practically _inhaled_ him— Alec in the morning was something dear to his heart— the stale smell of his sweat, the softness of his skin, his scruffy bed hair. Magnus could have stayed stuck in this moment for the rest of his life—

 

_Until his door slid open._

 

“I made coffee—,”

 

Asmodeus stopped in the doorway, his arms carrying a tray topped with three mugs, his body _frozen_ to his spot.

 

Alec and Magnus stared back at him just as bluntly, their small moment being cut incredibly short.

 

“ _I—_ ,” Asmodeus stuttered out, just as Magnus gripped the bridge of his nose, his eyes scrunched up.

 

“ _Dad_. _Get out._ ”

 

“Right—,” the greater demon looked positively morbid as he backed out of the room, using his foot to slide shut the door once more. “Sorry, boys,” He added in quickly, just before the door slot shut.

 

Magnus collapsed back onto his bed, turning his body so his face was smothered into his pillow. “ _Why?_ ” Magnus spoke, letting out a muffled groan. Alec let out a small laugh, seemingly un-phased by what had just happened, and ran his fingers through the hair on the back of Magnus’ head.

 

“Welcome to teenage life living alongside your parents,” He scoffed, before jumping out of bed and slipping on his boxer shorts. Magnus didn’t move.

 

“I’m over _four hundred years old._ ” He whined into his pillow once more.

 

“And to him, that means you’re a _teenager_.”

 

Magnus shuffled again, bringing the duvet up to his neck and sending Alec a quizzical look. “Why do you sound like you’re speaking from experience about this?”

 

Alec shoved a shirt over his head. “Oh _god_ no, not me. But _Izzy_ —,” Alec mimed whistling. “The amount of times mom walked in on her with someone has surpassed the amount of arrows I’ve ever shot.”

 

“I thought Jace might of had it worse with Maryse,” Magnus chided, and Alec chuckled.

 

“Now, that’s a _whole different story_.” He chuckled, pulling on his jeans and running his fingers through his bedhead. Alec approached Magnus’ side of the bed and planted a kiss on his forehead. “I’ve got a meeting at the institute, but I’ll be back by six.”

 

Magnus smiled up at him.

 

“I love you, Alexander.”

 

Alec stopped just before the door.

 

“I love you, too.” It had become second nature now, to tell each other they loved one another. And each time sounded like the first time Alec had ever said it; each time sounded amazing. “Now go and _bond_ with your father,”

 

Alec slid Magnus’s door shut, and immediately was face to face with Asmodeus. He let out a small hum.

 

“Uh— _hey_ ,” He let out, sliding past the greater demon and trying not to act awkwardly.

 

“I put the coffee in a takeaway cup for you.” Asmodeus let out, and Alec very nearly stopped in his tracks. His eyes fell upon the kitchen counter, where two mugs and one takeaway cup sat. Asmodeus practically _skipped_ towards the Shadowhunter, picking up the cup and handing it to him, an embarrassed smile spread across his face. “ _Sorry_ , again.”

 

Alec accepted the coffee politely, an amused look on his face.

 

This was still the same guy, _right?_ The same _King of Hell?_ The same _powerful demon_ that had just made Alec a fucking _takeaway cup of coffee?_

 

“Don’t worry about it. This is just going to take some _getting used to_.” Asmodeus smiled at that, bowing his head to the floor slightly and looking back up quickly, staring Alec in his eyes.

 

“That is true. I _hope_ —,” He began, but cut himself short. Alec furrowed his eyebrows. “See you soon, Mr Lightwood.” He ended on, and despite wanting to know what he was going to say, Alec didn’t push him.

 

“Sure, yeah.”

 

With that, Alec took a gulp of coffee and left Magnus’ loft, clicking the door shut.

 

His walk to the institute was a complete blur, because all that was going through his mind was the events of this morning. Asmodeus had actually acted like a dad— a _real dad_ — albeit a _newish_ dad.

 

It was no doubt that he was actually _trying_ to act this way, after all those years of living in Edom, surrounded by nothing but fire and other demons; having Magnus come back and visit him had sparked something inside of him—

 

Family. Care. _Feelings._

 

And if Succubus was as bad as Asmodeus had made out, Alec knew she probably had the power to take all those feelings away from a man, make them so obsessed with her that they forget all of the things they used to love in life.

 

_Make them forget their own child._

 

Alec swung the door open at the institute, a small smile still etched on his face.

 

“What the hell are you so happy about?” Izzy asked, her eyes immediately noticing his upbeat mood, her legendary smile spreading across her face.

 

“Nothing,” he added, giving his head a quick shake. Izzy obviously didn’t buy it. She huffed suddenly, then, slumping down on one of the main room tables.

 

“God— I wish _I_ was in a happy relationship.” Alec sent her a breathy laugh.

 

“Shut up, you could get any guy you wanted.”

 

“ _The Lightwood Curse._ ” She spoke dramatically, her smile cutting through once more. Alec shuffled through some of the papers from their most recent mission, when his mind lit up—

 

“How’s about we head to the Hunters Moon tonight, then? Get you back out in the ball park?” Izzy’s eyes washed over her brother’s face.

 

“ _What’s got into you recently?_ Whatever it is, I’m _in_.” She strolled off to the training room, sending her brother another quizzical look.

 

Alec collected all of the mission papers together, slipping them inside a folder, his smile still uncontainable.

 

Because tonight— for the first time in about three hundred years— for perhaps the first time _ever_ —

 

The Bane’s would have a family night out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having so much fun. So. Much. Fun.


	4. Chapter 4

“Mom’s not coming tonight, right?” Izzy yelled from her closet. Alec sat on the end of her bed as instructed. He loved his sister more than he’d ever admit.

 

“Don’t think so, why?” He picked at his nails, just as Izzy’s heels clicked across the floor.

 

“It means I can wear _this_ ,” She emerged, dressed head to toe in a sheer black dress. Under the sheer layer she wore a body tight leotard. Her runes shone through the mesh, her demon necklace dangling around her neck decadently. Alec had never cared about what girls wore, especially _not_ his sister. He was wasn’t protective in that sense; he knew she, and _most women_ , could take care of themselves in the long run.

 

In fact, Alec thought _he_ needed more help with _boys_ than Izzy did.

 

Showing a bit of skin shouldn’t be looked at with an unturned nose. It seemed stupid to him.

 

Izzy played with her hair, looking over her outfit choice in the mirror. “It’s not too much, is it? I don’t want to scare all the single downworlders off.” Alec scoffed to himself, getting up from the bed.

 

“You won’t scare anyone away. Just be yourself.” He approached her, gripping both her shoulders gently and smiling down at her. Her face softened, the anxiety of outfit choices disappearing from her face.

 

“Thanks, Alec,” she spoke quietly, smiling at the floor, before turning back to her mirror.

 

“I’m off to get ready at Magnus’, I promised him I would.”

 

Izzy stared at her brother’s back in the mirror.

 

“Is something going on with him?” Alec stopped in his tracks. Asmodeus wasn’t his business to talk about.

 

“No— it’s all good. He’s just been a bit— _on edge_. Ask him tonight, he loves having chats with you.” Izzy smiled at that. Even before Alec and Magnus got together, Izzy considered the warlock a close friend. His involvement with the New York Institute had always put her at ease on missions.

 

Alec left as quickly as he could after that, strolling the Brooklyn streets back to Magnus’ loft.

 

He _prayed_ nothing had happened in the hours he’d been gone.

 

_Then he heard the yelling._

 

“You _can’t_ just _move my stuff_ around like you _own_ the place,” Magnus boomed from one end of the living room, clutching a stack of his spell books.

 

“ _What?_ So, I’m _not allowed_ to _clean up_ the apartment, _now?_ I was just trying to make _your life easier_ —,”

 

“ _My life easier?_ You’re _ruining_ my space, completely. These were categorised by _difficulty of spell!_ ” Magnus thrust his hand towards the right side of the shelves. “And these were categorised _alphabetically_ —,” Alec shut the door, neither of them turned to look at him. “And now they’re categorised as a _mess_ — _a mess!_ ”

 

“Well, _sorry_ for wanting to help my damn _son_ with his _house work!_ ”

 

“You wouldn’t be _needing_ to help me with _mundane house work_ if you hadn’t taken away my fucking mag—,”

 

“That’s _enough_.” Alec boomed, cutting the two of them off. Asmodeus looked down at the floor, thoroughly scolded like a child. Magnus on the other hand—

 

He stared at Alec like he was ready to punch his pretty boy face.

 

“I leave you guys for a number of _hours_ and you’re close to _breaking the whole apartment._ ”

 

“ _He_ started it!” Magnus yelled, pointing at Asmodeus, who then pointed at himself, his mouth wide open.

 

“ _No I didn’t!_ ”

 

The squabbling restarted as quickly as it had silenced, and Alec couldn’t hear himself think. Magnus picked up one of his spell books and hurtled it at his father, who ducked from the attack skilfully and retrieved the book from the floor. Now both of them held a spell book in their hands, both ready to strike—

 

Alec fast walked to the kitchen, grabbing two glasses and filling them with water.

 

“Bring it on, _old man_. Just _try it_ —,”

 

“ _Don’t speak to your father that way!_ ”

 

Without hesitating, Alec stepped in-between them both, and simultaneously _threw_ a glass of water over each of them, drenching their faces. He smacked both glasses down on the coffee table.

 

“I said _that’s enough!_ ” Asmodeus and Magnus both froze. “I’m the youngest here and you two are the ones acting like _children_.” The two of them looked at the floor like sulking kids. Asmodeus cleared his throat—

 

“I’m sorry, Alexander.” Alec flinched, because he could sense what Magnus was about to do. Magnus’ eyes were enraged, his face as hard as a brick wall. He began to advance on his father, who looked more than confused—

 

Alec stepped in front of Magnus, pushing back on his chest calmly. Asmodeus still looked completely in the dark, his eyes asking Alec what he’d done wrong now.

 

“Call me _Alec_. Alexander isn’t really— _used_ — by _most people._ ”

 

That’s when it clicked. Asmodeus looked towards his son, his face etched with guilt. “I— apologise. I didn’t know.”

 

Magnus let out a sigh, gripping the bridge of his nose once more. “It’s _fine_ — just,” He huffed, looking his father in the eye. “ _Please_ don’t touch my belongings. They’re all sentimental to me.”

 

Asmodeus nodded once, swallowing. “I understand.”

 

Alec peered at the two of them in turn, chuffed with himself that he actually managed to break up a Bane family fight.

 

“OK,” he spoke, upbeat, a small smile etched on his face. “ _Great_.” He added, astounded that they’d calmed down so quickly. They were getting _somewhere_ — that was for certain. “Now,” he began, straightening out Magnus’ sodden shirt. “Both of you, get ready. We’re headed to the Hunters Moon tonight.”

 

“ _What?_ ” The Bane’s spoke in unison.

 

“We leave in an hour. Both of you are to be on _best behaviour,_ you got that? Izzy and Jace are coming, plus all the locals that are there on a typical Friday, I’m assuming.”

 

Neither of them talked back to Alec. Instead, the both of them slowly walked to each of their rooms; Magnus’ room just off the living room, Asmodeus’ upstairs; as Alec stared in awe at the fact the _King of Hell_ and _his child_ were actually obeying his orders.

 

-

 

Alec pulled on his leather jacket, double checking his hair in the mirror. The three of them were due at the Hunters Moon in just under twenty minutes.

 

Magnus came up behind him, wearing a whole new outfit—

 

_But no make up._

 

“Magnus?” Alec chided, holding him close. “No glitter today?”

 

Magnus couldn’t meet his eye.

 

“I— can’t do it without my magic.”

 

“Well, that’s _bullshit_ ,” Asmodeus spoke loudly, approaching the two of them with a warm smile. “Where’s all your make up?— Being over a thousand years old and stuck in Edom gives a man time to _practice_.” He clutched Magnus’ right shoulder, and Alec saw his boyfriend’s face light up.

 

Asmodeus knelt on the floor, applying eyeshadow onto Magnus’ eyes; he was sitting on the couch. “Look up,” Asmodeus spoke gently, and Magnus did as he was told, all the while, his smile hadn’t faded. “And— _done_ ,” the greater demon got up from the floor, placing Magnus’ make up brushes and palettes back down on the coffee table neatly.

 

Magnus bounded to the nearest mirror, his face beaming as soon as he laid eyes over what his father had done. There was something about Magnus with make up on—

 

Alec couldn’t deny that he loved seeing the new looks Magnus would invent.

 

But seeing his father help him with something like this—

 

And seeing Magnus _accept_ that help—

 

It was even better than before.

 

-

 

“So, this is your _local_?” Asmodeus looked around him; the Hunters Moon was fairly packed. It was one of the hot spots where Downworlders and Shadowhunters could drink in peace— that, and Magnus’ club.

 

“The Hunters Moon. It’s like our second base, but without the formalities.” Alec smiled, just as Izzy met his eye from the bar. She bounded over to her big brother giving him a big hug. She looked towards Magnus and sent him her signature smile, before giving him a long hug.

 

“Magnus.”

 

“Isabelle.” The two of them giggled. That’s when Izzy’s eyes fell upon Asmodeus; and her demon necklace went off the charts. She stepped away slowly, backing up into Alec. “Alec—,”

 

“Relax, young Lightwood.” Asmodeus let out, sending her a reassuring smile. “I come in peace.” Magnus had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. Asmodeus approached Izzy, sticking out his hand. “I’m Asmodeus— Magnus’ father.”

 

Izzy took his hand, her eyes not leaving the greater demon’s. “ _Hi,_ ” was all she could manage, before Alec broke their awkward encounter.

 

“Drinks?” All of them nodded.

 

Alec leaned against the bar, when someone sat down beside him. “That’s not what I was expecting,” Simon spoke, and Alec laid his eyes on the vampire, an intrigued smile spreading across his face.

 

“ _Simon_ — I didn’t know you’d be here—,” Simon had been of the radar since everything that had happened before; since everything that had happened with Clary. He’d been off trying to get more information on what his mark actually did.

 

“I can’t stay inside forever.” He spoke quietly, tapping his glass of O- blood.

 

“It’s nice to see you,” Alec added, and the vampire nodded in appreciation.

 

“You too, Alec. And Izzy, too—,” Simon looked over to where her, Magnus’ and Asmodeus were having a more comfortable conversation. “Who knew Magnus’— _dad_ — _Asmodad_ — would look so much like him.” It was true— the two of them certainly looked related, and that was even without the aspect of their warlock signs.

 

At least it was— before Magnus became mortal.

 

“Yeah, well, they needed a night out. _Magnus_ especially.” Alec paid for the drinks, and slid Simon a shot of B+. “This one’s on me.” Simon accepted the drink awkwardly, but nevertheless sent Alec a warm smile in thanks.

 

Izzy bombarded into her brother suddenly, spilling some of Magnus’ cocktail. “Alec— remember how you said Mom _wasn’t_ going to be here tonight?” Her face looked flustered—

 

Because coming in through the door—

 

Was none other than _Luke Garroway_ —

 

Followed by the _woman herself, Maryse Lightwood._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 0 to 100 fluff real quick. We stan an improving father/son relationship in this household. We also stan strong, independent women. Honestly at this point even I have no clue what's going to come next, but whatever it is will be FLUFFY AS HELL.


	5. Chapter 5

_“Mom?”_ Alec let out, before correcting himself quickly. “Mom!” He sent her a huge smile; almost too huge; and bombarded into her quickly, hugging her tightly. She hugged him back, a baffled look on her face.

 

“Wow— my son _excited_ to see me? That’s new.” Alec furrowed his eyebrows at her when they pulled apart. Of course he was excited to see her; it’d been so long since their family dinner.

 

Maryse Lightwood was _glowing_ — her skin was _beaming_ — the absence of runes not even being a big deal anymore. In some ways, the Clave stripping her of her runes was the best thing that had happened to her in a long time; she’d been dealing with a double-edged sword her entire life; and it was finally over.

 

Luke approached the two fo them after saying his hello’s to a few others, placing his hand on the small of Maryse’s back. “Alec,” Luke stuck out his hand formally, and Alec took it, a quizzical, boyish smile on his face as he looked from his mother, to Luke and back again.

 

“Hey,” he said, his eyes meeting his mother’s, who looked down at the floor quickly, a flustered smile on her face. “So,” He began, and Maryse looked up, turning her head to Luke, who looked as calm as anything. “ _This?_ ” Alec pointed at the two of them in turn, a smug smile on his lips.

 

Maryse rolled her eyes adjusting her bag on her shoulder. “Oh, _Alec_ , come on—,”

 

“Maryse,” Magnus interjected, bringing an arm up to rest on Alec’s tall shoulder. Maryse’s face lit up at the sight of him, and her arms were already wrapping themselves around Magnus.

 

“Magnus, I’ve been meaning to call you.” Her face sunk slightly, her eyes revealing her sympathy. Alec looked at the two of them, confused beyond belief.

 

“You guys— _call each other?_ ”

 

Neither of them answered him, but continued to have their own small conversation. Luke smacked Alec on the shoulder. “I find it best not to interrupt.” He smiled at the Shadowhunter, passing him the drink he’d put down on the bar after they walked in.

 

Alec hadn’t expected this; _at all._

 

I mean— _Luke and his mom?_ That was one of the major things he’d never seen coming.

 

_Magnus and his mom talked on the phone often?_ That was more easily acceptable; but _still._

 

The third thing popped into Alec’s mind when he glanced over at Izzy, Simon and Asmodeus, all chatting away at the bar. Magnus’ father was here; Alec’s mother was here—

 

_This was going to be an interesting night._

 

Simon downed his B+ shot, licking the blood clumsily from around his mouth, his cheeks flushing slightly at Izzy’s small smile. Asmodeus stood casually next to them, sipping on his drink slowly. “So— Mr Bane,” Simon began, and Izzy tried not to show her face dropping. Asmodeus shot Simon a quick glance. “What brings you to— _not hell?_ ”

 

“Well, vampire,” Simon frowned a little. “If you must know— it’s to get away from a woman.”

 

“A woman?” Izzy shot out, the surprise in her eyes evident. Asmodeus’ didn’t try to hide his awkwardness. Simon turned to Izzy, a smirk on his lips. This wasn’t what either of them had expected from your typical Friday night at the Hunters Moon; but man was it entertaining. Asmodeus took another small sip of his drink, turning himself round to shoot Magnus a pleading look.

 

Magnus caught his father’s eye; it was a look he’d never seen before, not even while growing up with him in Edom. It opened a pit in his gut—

 

He was seeing his father for the first time, _all over again_. He was seeing his true colours, his true nature—

 

_He was seeing him try to be an actual father._

 

He sighed, strolling towards his father, Izzy and Simon laughing slightly to themselves. Magnus gripped his father’s shoulder gently, and tugged on his arm. “Come on. I want you to meet someone.”

 

Luke pulled out one of the bar stools for Maryse, and she graciously took the seat, flicking her eyes up to the werewolf’s, a small smile her face. Luke looked down at her like she was the world—

 

It was a look that no one had seen since Jocelyn had been alive.

 

Magnus dragged his father along comically, reaching Alec and thrusting Asmodeus forward, trying not to show how awkward he felt. Maryse stared up at Asmodeus, her face immediately dropping. Maryse Lightwood used to be one of the most _successful_ Shadowhunters in the industry; of course she knew a greater demon if it was looking directly at her.

 

She flared her nostrils, turning towards Magnus; putting two and two together.

 

“Maryse, this is—,” Asmodeus smacked his hand affectionately on Magnus’ back.

 

“I’m Magnus’ father, Asmodeus.” He stuck out his hand to her. Luke scowled slightly, looking at his long fingers and the blood red nail polish that he wore. Maryse’s face softened then, her eyes flying over Asmodeus in a much less judgeworthy way. She put her own dainty hand into his, and shook his hand professionally.

 

“It’s nice to meet you. I’m Maryse Lightwood— Alec’s mother.”

 

Alec let out a _massive_ sigh; he hadn’t even realised he’d been holding his breath. Magnus did the same thing, and gripped his boyfriend’s waist like it was his life source. His eyes hit Alexander’s; and the Shadowhunter couldn’t hold back his smile. He leaned in and gave Magnus a small peck, pulling back and laughing to himself.

 

This was an odd situation— the _weirdest_ — _but it felt good._

 

After four months, their parents were finally meeting.

 

Alec and Magnus both jumped back into reality— when they heard the _laughter._

 

Maryse and Asmodeus were both clutching their stomachs in laughter, their faces happy and content. Even Luke was holding back a chuckle.

 

“That’s exactly the same with Alec— he was _so stubborn_ when he was younger.”

 

“Magnus would throw potion bottles at me when he’d tantrum— it was the _cutest_ thing ever.” Magnus’ eye twitched. Alec’s nostrils flared. The two of them looked at each other, both thinking the same thing—

 

_Let’s leave now._

 

They got themselves up, shuffling away with subtle waves, over to Izzy, Simon, and now _Jace._ Magnus tried to ignore his father’s laughter, but it penetrated through him like he’d been repressing the craving for it for so long. He’d never really heard his father laugh, not properly.

 

_Everything was different now._

 

He smiled to himself, and Alec pulled him closer. “This is _weird_ , isn’t it?” He whispered, and Magnus shook his head slightly.

 

“ _No_ — it’s not. It’s— _refreshing_.” Alec placed his lips to Magnus’ forehead.

 

“Hey, are you two done being _disgustingly_ cute?” Izzy yelled slightly, a small frown on her lips. “It’s so unfair.” Simon furrowed his brows at her, sending a quizzical look at her.

 

“What’s unfair? Their _happiness_?” He scoffed to himself and Izzy sent him a playful scowl.

 

“Izzy think’s our relationship isn’t fair,” Alec spoke, just as him and Magnus approached their friends. Simon’s eyebrows raised to the top of his forehead, his cheeks immediately gaining colour. To Magnus and Alec, Simon was so easy to read. He also wasn’t nearly as close to the two of them as he was Izzy, and Jace was out of the ball park when it came to the vampire.

 

“You’re _kidding_ — right?” Simon stuttered out, and Izzy took a sip of her wine. “You could— literally— get anyone you wanted.” Izzy raised her eyebrows up, hiding her smile with her glass. She sent Alec a playful look, and he reciprocated with an upturned smile of his own.

 

But then her face dropped— it dropped _so low_ —

 

She put her glass down.

 

“What if I don’t want just _anyone_ , though.” It wasn’t a question. “Excuse me,” She added in, quietly, and left for the bathroom.

 

“Way to go, vampire.” Jace chimed in, rudely. Simon turned to him, sitting behind him at the bar. This must have been the first time they’d seen each other since that night. Alec could see the annoyance behind Simon’s eyes, the rage behind Jace’s. Because of course Jace blamed Simon for _killing Clary_ —

 

When it wasn’t even Simon’s fault that he got the mark in the first place.

 

“I have a _name_ , Jace.” Simon said, calmly. Though it was on the edge of becoming aggressive. Jace downed his beer suddenly, smacking the glass on the bar and getting up. That’s when Magnus intervened—

 

“ _OK_ ,” Magnus said, standing between the two of them and grabbing Simon by his sleeve. “Simon, let me help you set up your gig for tonight.” Magnus dragged Simon away slowly, the tension fluttering over everyone. Simon obliged, Magnus still holding his sleeve. Simon grabbed Magnus’ hand as soon as he was away from Jace and Alec. Magnus stared, _dumbfounded_ , at him.

 

They’d never been close; not as close as Clary and the warlock.

 

But Magnus couldn’t help but take his hand in his, _reassuring_ him. Simon meant well _always_ , his intentions were always pure and good. But he’d got himself caught up in something he simply didn’t understand; _no one_ understood; and he was being blamed for something he’d never do willingly—

 

_Killing his best friend._

 

Alec slid over to Jace, gripping his friend by the back of the neck. “Hey— you OK?” Jace’s face was red with anger; he was drunk and all over the place.

 

And no one blamed him.

 

But that didn’t mean he had the right to blame Simon.

 

“I just miss her.” He whispered, and Alec pulled his Parabatai upwards, hugging him strongly.

 

“I know you do.”

 

It was a simple as that with Jace; a hug. A hug, and then he’d go back to normal. Despite his _normal_ being brooding and cocky, Alec preferred him as himself. Not as an emotional wreck, ready to punch anyone that came within five feet of him.

 

“Uh—,” Izzy chimed in, and the two of them separated, staring at her. “Sorry to interrupt. It’s just that— well Mom is showing Asmodeus your _baby pictures._ ” Alec’s breath got hitched in his throat. “And Asmodeus is showing her Magnus’.”

 

_Asmodeus had baby pictures? What?_

 

“ _Magnus_.” Alec boomed, strolling back towards his mother. Magnus immediately followed, unsure of what the hell was ensuing. Maryse caught Alec’s eye, sending him a bright smile.

 

He didn’t really want to reciprocate.

 

“So— this is him at four years old.” Maryse was scrolling through her phones camera roll, showing Luke and Asmodeus every picture of her son. “That was when he got his first stele, even though he couldn’t use it yet.” She chuckled, and all Alec had the capability of doing was looking awkward as she continued on about him.

 

“Oh wait,” Asmodeus began, as he conjured up more old looking polaroids. “This was when Magnus conjured his first portal.” He shoved the polaroid under Maryse’s nose, and suddenly Alec was all too curious. He shot his hand out and grabbed the photo—

 

Then Magnus’ grabbed it from his fingers before he could look. Alec shot him a sulking look.

 

“OK— that’s enough of that.” Magnus said, stuffing the polaroid into his pocket. Asmodeus moved his fingers, and the other polaroids disappeared.

 

“Embarrassed?” He chided, an amused look on his face. Magnus opened his mouth as if to reply, but no words came out.

 

He was _speechless._

 

A voice coughed over the speakers in the bar, and everyone turned to Simon as he sat on the stage. Alec sat on a stool at the bar, and grabbed Magnus by his waist, pulling him backwards and wrapping his arms around his torso. Magnus smiled to himself, and perched on Alec’s knee.

 

“Hey— everyone. Long time, no see, I know.” Simon fiddled with his guitar strings, and adjusted the microphone. “I wanted to, uh, dedicate this show to someone. They couldn’t be here tonight.” Simon looked towards Jace subtly; the Shadowhunter looked back at the vampire, his eyes welling; and despite everything, Jace nodded slightly at Simon.

 

As Simon began playing, everyone was focused on him—

 

_All except Asmodeus_. The greater demon was stood to the back of the pub, just behind Maryse and Luke, and his mind wandered—

 

It wandered over to his son. His eyes traced the back of Magnus’ head as he sat with Alec, and all that was going through his mind in that moment—

 

_Why had it taken him three hundred years to be here?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao ok, so this took me forever to update, I know. With college work and university stuff and writing more thing this kind of got lost on me. Also WRITERS BLOCK IS A BITCH.
> 
> Anyway- you're welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

Simon and Jace clutched each other close at the bar, beyond drunk. Jace was stroking Simon’s head when Alec plodded over, trying not to scoff.

 

“Shhhh— _shhhh_ —,”

 

“I was so _stupid_ — she was my best friend, y’know? I should have told her when I was, like, _fifteen_ —,”

 

“Shhhh, it’s OK. It’ll be OK,” Jace kept stroking Simon’s head, the vampire clumsily swallowing another shot of B+. They’d been like this for almost a hour, the drinks seeming so much easier to down. Jace and Simon _never_ got along; not even when Clary was still here; but _this_ —

 

This was something that Alec wished he could take a picture of.

 

Jace was actually _comforting_ Simon, despite the whole love triangle that had separated them from any kind of friendship. Both their faces were tear stained, their cheeks red and blotchy, they hair in a ruffled mess of brunette and blonde. They missed their _friend_ , their _lover_ —

 

They missed _Clary_ , _so much._

 

“I should have treated her better,” Jace stuttered, swallowing back another batch of tears. “I was never a good boyfriend—,”

 

“Shut up, you big, _beautiful_ idiot,” Simon suddenly perked up, shoving Jace’s hands away from his hair, and placing his own on either side of Jace’s face. “You are the best. She _loved you_. _You’re the man_ —,”

 

“I’m _not_ the man—,”

 

_“Yes you are.”_

 

Alec stood still, his eyes darting from one person to the other and back again, too afraid of breaking apart their DMC so suddenly. Magnus coiled his arm around Alec’s waist, coming to observe alongside him, just as Simon thrust his forehead onto Jace’s.

 

“How much—,”

 

“Have they had to drink? It’s safe to say, _a lot_.” Magnus smirked at his boyfriend, rising up to give him a subtle peck on his lips. Asmodeus sat with Maryse and Luke at a small table, next to the pool table. They’d been chatting away all night, sharing all sorts about both Alec and Magnus with each other. Luke had a firm grip on Maryse’s thigh, his eyes tracing Asmodeus’s face every once in a while, but his laughter was a hundred percent genuine.

 

It was going— _extremely well._

 

“Ready to head back?” Alec said, catching on to Magnus’ posture, and his gentle silence. The ex-warlock sent him a gentle smile, his eyes fluttering with tiredness. It had been becoming more recent, since Magnus got back from Edom. His tiredness had taken over tenfold, his energy levels had begun dropping more than usual. And it wasn’t just on a whim—

 

It was because Magnus had begun to age like any other normal _mortal_ , for the first time in his life.

 

Magnus clutched onto Alec’s arm while the Shadowhunter had a glance round the room once more. He looked back over to his mother, who still sat there with Luke—

 

But Asmodeus was nowhere to be seen.

 

Alec gently unhinged Magnus from his arm, and placed him down on a bar stool. “Look after these two, just for a second,” Alec said, planting a kiss on Magnus’ forehead. Jace and Simon were now full on hugging to the point of strangling each other.

 

Alec opened the door to the Hunters Moon, following the feeling in his gut that Asmodeus was out here. He was right, of course— his demon instinct was still up to par.

 

Asmodeus stood, hands in pockets, looking up at the Brooklyn sky. He didn’t turn when Alec approached him.

 

“Tonight was— _new._ ” He spoke, before finally turning to his son’s partner.

 

“That’s one way of putting it.” Alec stuck his hands in his leather jacket pockets, embracing the after silence. Asmodeus was always slow with his words. He truly thought about what was leaving his mouth; it was like he had all the time in the world.

 

Well, he technically did.

 

And that factor ground Alec’s gears so much it was a miracle he didn’t suddenly kick the sidewalk. What Magnus did— sacrificing his magic to save Jace, _just for him_ — it was on Alec’s mind 24/7. Whenever the conversation arose, Magnus would always drop it immediately, saying the same words over and over. _“I did what I had to do.”_ The frustration would boil up inside Alec like an unopened champagne bottle, and the cork hadn’t popped just yet—

 

But it would soon.

 

It would, if Alec didn’t at least help get Magnus’ magic back.

 

Having Asmdeous appear, needing a place to lay low, to stay, with the deal that he’d give Magnus his magic back, was like a _miracle_. But that hadn’t happened yet. Magnus’ magic was still in the hands of his own father, just waiting to be reunited with its true body.

 

“Mr Lightwood,” Alec was pulled from his thoughts to the King of Hell standing directly in front of him. “You came out here to say something, did you not?”

 

“You can read minds as well, huh?” He took a step back cautiously.

 

“Ha, no.” Asmodeus looked to the ground with a smile, but when he looked up again, his face had changed into something more sombre. “I can just tell.”

 

It was now or never. Alec had faced demons since his first day in the field, he’d killed too many of them to keep track of; but he’d never had to deep conversation with one before. He’d also never felt the need so deep within him to say something on someone else behalf, but with Magnus, everything was new.

 

“You made a deal with your son— with us— that you’d give Magnus back his magic if he let you stay.” Asmodeus nodded, taking in Alec’s words thoughtfully. “When?”

 

“When, what?” Asmodeus said, his voice small.

 

“When will Magnus get his magic back?”

 

“Last I checked,” Asmodeus began, his face settling into something worse. “My son could _fight_ for himself.” Alec was taken aback, his gut coiling up inside his body.

 

“Your son can still fight for himself, easily.” Alec said, his eyebrows furrowed harshly. “But in this circumstance, giving him backup wouldn’t be such a shitty idea.” It was easy to forget that Asmodeus was literally the King of Hell sometimes. But at this point, Alec’d mind couldn’t forget it. His thoughts were screaming at him to back off, to step back, to get back in his box, or he’d get very badly hurt. But his heart, his emotions, the blood that ran through his very veins, was telling him to fight back against his harsh words.

 

Because this was for _Magnus._

 

Asmodeus had made a deal, and that deal _had_ to be fulfilled.

 

“You know what they say about a Shadowhunter that lets their emotions take over, Alec. Bad things can happen.”

 

“For their opponent.” Alec said, standing his ground, and for just a second, Asmodeus’ eyes let out a glimpse of fear. “Emotions don’t weaken you, they make you stronger. For the past four months having Magnus by my side has changed _everything_ about how I fight— how _he_ fights. If it wasn’t for me, he’d still have his magic; his immortality.”

 

“Ah, I get it now.” Asmodeus spoke, his voice small, his smile cutting through Alec like a steel blade. “You feel _guilty._ ”

 

Alec dropped his head to the floor, trying not to let those words sink into his skin anymore than they already were. But of course, Asmodeus was fucking right. Ever since that day, when Magnus had been holding him in his arms, when he’d said what he’d done to bring Jace back, just for Alec—

 

_It had broken him._

 

Seeing Magnus try to hide the changes in his mood had been worst of all. The times he stood so close to the mirror, analysing the changing lines on his face; when he was cooking and forgot that he couldn’t simply wave his hand to plate up a dish; or light up one of his cocktails with the tips of his fingers.

 

Alec looked at him when he’d stumble back a bit, his eyes going foggy, and his heart would shatter in two—

 

Because it was _because of him._

 

It was because he’d told Magnus that he couldn’t imagine life without Jace, without his Parabatai—

 

And Magnus had _listened to him._

 

Alec looked up, ignoring the fact that his eyes were close to overflowing. “Guilt isn’t the half of it.” He spoke, his jaw clenched to the point where his teeth hurt. Asmodeus sent him a sympathetic frown, but something was sparkling behind his eyes; something that made Alec’s limbs feel fuzzy.

 

“I always keep my word, Mr Lightwood. Magnus will get his magic and immortality back.” The relief that hit Alec’s gut was monumental. “But—,” But that relief was so quickly transformed into curiosity, possibly even fear. “I have more to offer.”

 

“ _More?_ ” Alec asked.

 

“Magnus is over four hundred years old, Alec. He’s going to live for _another_ four hundreds years, and then some.” Alec tried to hide back a scowl. “You’re _mortal_.”

 

It was too hard— Alec scowled directly at Asmodeus, sending him raised eyebrows as if to say _‘Thanks for the reminder, asshole.’_ There was a fire raging behind his eyes, one that echoed the place he was born, one that made Alec realise just who the _hell_ he was talking to to.

 

Alec could see the cogs working behind Asmodeus’ eyes, the deviousness and magnificence mixed altogether in one flick of his wrist, in one bolt of pure energy, pure _magic_ , that shot from the palms of his hands. It was power that Alec had only seen once before— in Magnus.

 

“But...” Alec said, urging on the greater demon. Asmodeus’ eyes hit his, and the air felt like it was ripped from his lungs.

 

“What if you _weren’t_ mortal?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS BITCH DID IT, SHE ACTUALLY UPDATED AFTER 82 YEARS. Sorry, I suck. I've been having the worlds worst writers block, it's truly hit me hard. But writing this chapter really reminded me how much I enjoy writing as a whole. I promise I will finish this baby, even if it takes my entire life.


	7. Chapter 7

Alec stopped in his tracks, his body ceasing to move, his heart ceasing to beat. Asmodeus stared at the Shadowhunter, his mouth in a grin, but his eyes showing something else— _power_. Alec could sense it running through the greater demons veins, changing his blood into something even thicker, coursing through his limbs, his muscles.

 

Asmodeus had just offered Alec _immortality._

 

“You love my son, don’t you?”

 

“Yes.” Alec replied _immediately_ , his eyes not blinking, his body still as rigid as a statue.

 

“You can’t have him forever as you are now. You can’t be with him till the end of time.”

 

“I know.” Alec swallowed back his tears. Magnus and he had had too many conversations about the immortality issue, the fact that Alec would soon grow old and die, when Magnus would continue to live. They’d had too many arguments, too many disputes that had ended in Alec storming out of Magnus’ loft.

 

That box;

 

_That fucking box._

 

It had taken Alec a while to understand it— he’d never be able to personally empathise with why Magnus had it— or at least he thought he would never. Magnus keeping trinkets from his past relationships over the hundreds of years he’d been alive. Keeping trinkets of the dead— the dead that he had _once loved_. It hadn’t sat well with Alec.

 

“Maybe you can put one of my _arrowheads_ in there when I’m gone—,”

 

“Alexander, _why’re you acting like this?_ ” Magnus asked, his eyebrows furrowed, his eyes shooting him with his hurt expression. Alec huffed, taking a step closer to Magnus’ face, his blood boiling.

 

“Is that _all_ I’ll be to you after this? _An object in a box?_ ”

 

Magnus couldn’t understand why Alec was reacting this way. He’d never understand what it was like to _never_ grow old, to watch your loved ones die, as you continued to live on. “You’re acting like a jealous child, Alexander.”

 

“Jealous?” Alec boomed, letting out a scoff. “I’m _not_ jealous. I’m not jealous of your box of old relationships—,”

 

“ _That’s enough_.” Magnus shouted. Alec held back from saying anything else, too afraid that he’d fully explode. He wasn’t jealous— _he wasn’t._ Why the hell would he be jealous of a box full of army buttons, 1920’s movie stubs and old photographs? Why the hell would he be jealous about that photo of George?

 

_He_ was with Magnus now, wasn’t he?

 

That had been one of the times Alec had left Magnus’ loft without another word.

 

“I’m not trying to be manipulative, Alec,” Asmodeus said, his eyes flicking to the window of the Hunters Moon, and catching sight of a sleepy but content Magnus at the bar. “I just—,” He stopped, and Alec waited patiently for him to continue on. Asmodeus was silent for a few minutes, his eyes still scanning his son.

 

He’d look up occasionally, twisting his body round to look at the Brooklyn sky, or smile at a party on an apartment balcony.

 

Then, he looked at Alec, his eyes tracing the Shadowhunters face like he’d just met him for the first time again. Alec looked back at his lover’s— the love of his life— father. His _whole_ life. He couldn’t imagine life without Magnus, not after these four months.

 

Four months? Had it really only been _four months?_

 

Asmodeus cleared his throat once more. “I just want my son to be happy.”

 

Alec found himself wrapping his arms around the greater demon, suddenly, all of his logic going out the god damn window. “I want him to be happy, too. I really do.”

 

-

 

“You were outside for a while,” Magnus said, clutching onto Alec’s arm, his head leaning on his shoulder.

 

“Just checking if your dad was OK. He wanted to head home.” Alec was lying through his teeth. But what else could he do? He wouldn’t tell Magnus about being offered immortality unless he really knew he was going to commit to it.

 

Alec loved Magnus. Magnus loved Alec. But immortality—

 

It was a blessing, and a _curse_. The Lightwood’s, Alec’s family, his friends; he’d have to watch them all die, while he got to live.

 

“He was always a party man down in Edom. I mean— he’s the _King._ ” Magnus said, huffing to himself with a smile, like he was suddenly reminded who the hell his dad actually was. Alec smiled to himself, thinking about Maryse and Asmodeus together.

 

“My mom and he got on well.” Alec raised an eyebrows down at Magnus, who couldn’t stop a colossal grin appearing on his face.

 

“Those polaroids— I hadn’t expected that.” Magnus shuffled around in his jacket pocket, retrieving the polaroid he’d snatched from his father’s hands. He smiled at his younger self, in the middle of casting a portal. He’d had no idea his dad had actually taken this, nor the countless others that he was showing Luke and Maryse.

 

Those teenage years had been tough. His father’s yells from across the room— the darkness surrounding him everywhere he went in Edom. The only thing that got Magnus through those long years was the fact that as soon as he was old enough, he could leave. He could leave and really start his long, long life.

 

He’d lived in most countries of the world, he’d met people, he’d partied, he knew over ten languages—

 

He’d loved many people. People that, it was true, he _still_ missed, and would miss for the rest of his life. But missing someone you used to love isn’t the same as being in love with them. It isn’t the same as waking up with them lying next to you, as them looking at you like you were their entire world.

 

Missing his old lovers wasn’t the same as being with Alec, in the now.

 

After Camille, Magnus had shut himself off from the world of love, too afraid that his heart would be robbed again. She’d delved deep into his chest and ripped it straight out of his body, drinking his blood and throwing the remains on the floor. She’d ruined him—

 

_She’d ruined him for almost a hundred years._

 

“Magnus?” Alec whispered, just as the two of them entered Magnus’ apartment building. Magnus unhinged his arm from Alec’s, sending him a smile that said _I’m OK._ They got the elevator in comfortable silence, and entered his loft. Upon arrival, Magnus stretched his arms for a long time, contorting his body and letting out a gigantic yawn.

 

“Ah, you’re back,” Asmodeus said, and the two boys flicked their gazes to the dining room table. Asmodeus sat, a scotch in his hand. “Did you have fun?” He smiled at his son, who smiled back a little, sending hm a small nod.

 

“The Hunters Moon is always fun,” Magnus catapulted himself onto his couch, almost disappearing within the couch cushions. “It’s where Alexander and I had our first date.” Magnus shot Alec playful look. “But— _not_ our first kiss.”

 

“Maryse was telling me about that,” Asmodeus let out, sending Alec a raised eyebrow as the Sahdowhunter, too, poured himself a scotch and desposited himself next to Magnus. “The infamous wedding incident.”

 

“ _The infamous wedding incident?_ Of course, she gave it that name.” Alec placed his fingers around Magnus’. “She didn’t exactly approve at first.”

 

“ _At first,_ ” Asmodeus said, standing up and draining his glass. The way he looked was oddly thoughtful, his eyes tracing the whiskey glass in his hand. He dropped his head to the floor, tucking in his chair. “People can _learn_ to understand. They can _change._ ” Magnus’ father looked straight into his eyes.

 

“I know people can change,” Magnus replied. “But sometimes, simply changing isn’t _enough_ for someone to forgive.” Alec squeezed Magnus’ hand harder, taking a sip of his drink. “They have to own up to what they’ve done.”

 

It was so obvious what was being said. Asmodeus got his son’s message as clear as day— he needed to step up as a father, not just in the mundane ways, making coffee and cleaning the apartment and such; not ignoring the fact that for years of Magnus’ teenage life, for the years he lived under his father’s roof in Edom—

 

They’d been the worst years of his life.

 

And his father needed to fix that, he needed to own up to it. Which he hadn’t done yet— not really.

 

“I see,” Asmodeus said, one hundred percent genuine. Alec could see it as clear as day, the determination in Asmodeus’ eyes— he wanted to change, he wanted a relationship with his son; a _real_ relationship; not one like before. “I’ll be off to bed, then.” Magnus nodded at his father, and Alec sent him a smile behind his scotch glass.

 

The two of them rolled into Magnus’ silk sheets once more, and Alec wrapped his bare arms around his boyfriend. “You did really good today. I knew you were tired.”

 

“So did he.” Magnus admitted, he was talking about his father. Alec nodded, placing a small peck on Magnus’ forehead, before switching off the bedside light.

 

Magnus fell asleep instantly, his body intertwined with Alec’s, his breaths soothing against Alec’s own chest.

 

This— _this feeling_ — Alec couldn’t imagine not having it every night.

 

That sentence rushed through his head once more— _“What if you weren’t mortal?”_ —

 

Alec stared at the ceiling, his fingers tracing up and down Magnus’ bare back—

 

Just as another thought came into his mind, one he knew he wouldn’t be able to shake—

 

_Him and Magnus; together; forever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually so happy with how this baby is turning out! I can't wait to finish it ahhh


	8. Chapter 8

Alec awoke to something he was very used to—

 

An empty bed.

 

Magnus went through stages of not sleeping, meaning he’d get up so Alec wasn’t disturbed. In the mornings, Alec would find him sat in his armchair in the living room, deep in thought and sipping on a cup of tea, or his _fifth_ coffee. Alec slipped on his jeans and grabbed his top before leaving the empty bedroom.

 

It wasn’t until he saw the empty armchair that he realised Magnus was _elsewhere_ , and the blaring music coming from the kitchen was an obvious indication of his whereabouts.

 

But not just _his_ —

 

Asmodeus danced alongside his son, beating some eggs in a bowl and adding a drop of milk. The two of them were smiling so wide that Alec was sure they were still somewhat drunk. Magnus picked some herbs from the pot on the side and crushed them with his palm, sliding them into the egg mixture. Bacon was sizzling on the stove, and bread popped up from the toaster.

 

“Morning,” Alec said, stretching his shirt on. Magnus turned to his boyfriend, his eyes tracing Alec’s morning face. Magnus waltzed over to him, cupping his left cheek and leaving a kiss on his right. The smile on Alec’s face was _colossal._

 

“Good morning, Alexander,” Magnus said, brushing his fingers through the Shadowhunter’s hair to tame his curls.

 

“Good morning, Mr Lightwood!” Asmodeus yelled from the kitchen, pouring the eggs into a pan on the stove and immediately stirring them. “Do you want some breakfast?” The smell of bacon hit Alec’s nose, and he gave Asmodeus a thankful nod.

 

Alec had made breakfast with Magnus many times, but _nothing_ like this. This was _actual_ cooking— knife to cutting board, whisk to eggs, _real_ cooking. And despite Asmodeus having the obvious power to click his fingers and make all this appear, he was actually helping his son cook a full blown breakfast; and he was _enjoying_ himself.

 

The conversation from last night suddenly came back to Alec, and he almost choked while biting into his toast. Asmodeus and Magnus didn’t notice though, they were too incased in conversation at the dining room table. How would Alec ever bring it up in conversation to Magnus? How would he ever get around to asking him what he thought of the two of them being immortal together?

 

It was the same as Alec asking Magnus to stay with him, _forever._

 

The anxiety was crawling up Alec’s throat by the second, because obviously he was overthinking now. He was thinking about that _box_ again, and the time when he asked Magnus if he could move in, and the warlock had declined. If Magnus didn’t even want Alec to move in, would he really want to stay with him _for eternity?_

 

“Alec,” Magnus said, holding a half eaten bit of toast. “You’re being quiet.”

 

“No, I’m not,” Alec said childishly. Magnus scoffed at his immediate reply.

 

“What’s wrong?” Magnus asked, his mouth upturned, amused. Alec couldn’t breathe, his mind was working overtime just to make sure he didn’t yell. His eyes flicked over to Asmodeus, whose face dropped immediately, catching onto what Alec was trying to get across. The greater demon cleared his throat suddenly, and Magnus placed his toast back down on his plate, his face dropping.

 

“Nothing’s wrong, Magnus, but _I_ do need to say something.” Magnus turned to his father. “I promised you I’d give you back your magic if you took me in, and you did. I know the first week of my staying, we didn’t really talk much,” The first week of Asmodeus’ stay, the King of Hell had stayed confined in his room, not even coming down for food. That changed one day, though, when he brought Alec and Magnus coffee in the morning. “But I feel that now, it’s become _so much better._ ”

 

“It _has_ ,” Magnus said, no hint of hesitation in his voice. Asmodeus smiled to himself.

 

“But that doesn’t change my promise. I’m not staying here forever, I made that clear, and last night— I sensed Succubus leaving my main realm in Edom.”

 

“You mean she’s _gone?_ ” Alec chimed in, and Asmodeus sent him a calm nod.

 

“You mean— _you’re leaving?_ ” Magnus said, his eyes tracing his father’s face.

 

“I’m safe to go back to Edom, yes.” Magnus’ tried to hide his face dropping by taking a a huge bite of toast, but it was obvious—

 

_He didn’t want his father to leave._

 

“Magnus,” Asmodeus placed a hand on his son’s shoulder, but Magnus didn’t look up. “This world isn’t for me. The King of Hell is not exactly a welcomed guest on this Earth.”

 

“But—,”

 

“There are countless Shadowhunters and Downworlders alike that would love to see me dead, and despite getting to know those closest to you and Alec, not everyone in the Shadowworld is as kind as them towards greater demons like me.” Alec dropped his head, guilt suddenly washing over him. It was easy to think of Asmodeus as just a demon, a _dangerous_ being— but he, and other greater demons, were _so much more._

 

Yes, they were dangerous, they’d killed, they’d injured— just look at Lilith. But they have feelings, just like any other normal human. Lilith simply wanted her son back, and Asmodeus simply wanted safety—

 

He simply wanted to rekindle the connection with his son, which he’d _completed._

 

“Don’t worry, I’m not leaving yet. I was thinking tonight we could all go out one last time, _somewhere_.”

 

“The Hunters Moon again?” Alec asked, and Asmodeus met his eye.

 

There was something glistening within them again, like he was getting ready to drop a bomb on the two of them. There was a fear there, something that was almost holding him back from speaking what he truly wanted; it was a face Alec had seen multiple times during the week, when Magnus would get mad and Asmodeus would simply _take_ his anger.

 

Asmodeus left the question unanswered, because he’d stood up to his full height, and had grabbed Magnus’ wrist gently. The two of them walked over to the balcony, and Alec followed, but stayed a step behind them both.

 

“My boy,” Asmodeus said, his hands on either side of Magnus, grasping his son’s shoulders. “What you did to save Jace, to save Alec,” Asmodeus paused and sent a smile to the Shadowhunter. “I could tell you were strong. I’d always known you were, from the very beginning. When your eyes flashed like mine after your mother died.”

 

Alec saw Magnus’ eyebrows furrow, and he knew that Magnus had just tried to get his cat eyes to appear. Though obviously, he didn’t have them anymore. Asmodeus flashed his own eyes, staring at his son with a guilty expression.

 

“I’m sorry for taking your magic. _I’m so sorry_.”

 

“It was a trade.” Magnus said bluntly.

 

“It wasn’t a _fair_ trade, Magnus. I took your magic for my own personal gain. I took it to secure me safety in your realm when I needed it— for blackmail.” Asmodeus looked so ashamed. His guilt pierced through Alec like one his own arrows. It was the same guilt that Alec felt whenever he saw Magnus try to conjure something, whenever he was reminded of the sacrifice that Magnus had made just for him.

 

“I don’t care.” Magnus whispered, and Asmodeus’ eyes widened. “For three hundred years, I tried to erase you from my life. Those dark memories were haunting.” Magnus clutched his father’s hand suddenly. “But now _they’re not_. They’re not haunting anymore, because of what you’ve shown these past few days. You’ve shown me you _actually care._ ”

 

“ _I do care_.” Asmodeus squeezed Magnus’ hand. “Seeing how much you’ve grown, how you were willing to sacrifice your magic and immortality for a _single person._ It showed me how strong you’d always been, but I was far too egotistical to see it before.” The silence that followed wasn’t tense, or awkward, or uncomfortable. It was a content silence. One where a father and son had finally overcome their differences.

 

One that Alec could see clearly in Magnus’ face, as well as Asmodeus’.

 

“A promise is a promise.” Asmodeus uttered, removing his hands from Magnus’.

 

Asmodeus rubbed his palms together, charging up his demonic energy with ease. His fingers moved seamlessly through the air, conjuring up a mixture of blues, reds, greens— and gold.

 

Gold. That was Magnus’ magic, his immortality. It was sitting right in the palm of the greater demon’s hands.

 

Magnus prepared himself, and without warning, Asmodeus plucked the golden magic from the others, and fired it directly at his son. Magnus embraced the power as it hit his gut, swirling around his body. He was pushed back, almost over the edge the balcony, and Alec didn’t even realise his feet were moving to him, until Asmodeus pulled the Shadowhunter back—

 

Because then a wave of gold spread over the city, and both Alec and Asmodeus were thrown to the floor as Magnus hovered a few inches from the floor, the golden cloud obscuring him from view.

 

When Alec looked up, all he could see was a blur—

 

Until _two yellow cat eyes_ shone through the smoke.

 

Magnus’ feet hit the balcony floor, and the golden aura immediately dispersed.

 

Magnus Bane clicked his fingers, and from them appeared a blue flame. He twisted his wrist and summoned a ball of energy. He looked up, his cat eyes still showing, and smiled at Alec so wide that he started crying. The two of them got up from the floor, and Alec rushed forward, clutching his boyfriend in his arms. He hadn’t seen those cat eyes in a long time, and they reminded him of _that_ day—

 

The day he and Magnus slept together for the first time.

 

“Magnus,” Alec cupped Magnus’ cheek, the warlock looked embarrassed. “They’re _beautiful_. _You’re beautiful._ ” Magnus smiled at the Shadowhunter, trailing his hand up Alec’s arm until his hand was placed over the top of his.

 

Alec planted a kiss on Magnus’ lips, and he could feel the power radiating from him once more, the skin of Magnus’ face was practically _glowing_. His _magic_ was back— his _immortality_ was back.

 

Asmodeus approached his son, but before he could say anything, Magnus had bombarded into his father, wrapping his arms around his neck. “Thank you.” He whispered. “ _Thank you_.”

 

Asmodeus embraced his son back strongly, pressing his face into Magnus’ shoulder. “It’s what you deserve. You deserve to be happy.” They pulled apart, and Asmodeus looked at Alec. “ _Both_ of you deserve to be happy.”

 

Alec’s heart dropped to the bottom his gut, because he knew what was coming. Asmodeus looked at the Shadowhunter.

 

“Alec. Is there anything you wish to say?” _Fuck._

 

Magnus turned to his boyfriend, his eyes returning back to their normal warm brown. Alec was a deer in headlights, and he turned back to Asmodeus, a pleading look plastered on his face. “What’s going on?” Magnus said, strolling over to stand next to Alec, snaking his hand round the Shadowhunter’s waist. Asmodeus cleared his throat.

 

“You deserve to be happy, the _both of you_. Last night, I offered Alec a solution to your problems.”

 

“Problems?” Magnus asked, sending a concerned look at Alec.

 

“The immortality problem,” Alec whispered, too afraid to look at his boyfriend. “Asmodeus offered me immortality.”

 

“You _what_ —,” Magnus let out, astounded, but was cut off.

 

“I’ve never seen two people more attached, more _in love_ , than you both. Knowing that you’ll keep living after Alec dies breaks my heart.” Magnus opened his mouth as if to talk back, but nothing came out. He was _speechless_ , utterly.

 

Alec’s heart was thumping so hard in his chest that he was getting dizzy. Yet Magnus still stayed, glued to his waist.

 

“You two have a lot to discuss,” Asmodeus said, giving the two of them a nod and heading inside, but not before stopping just before the balcony door—

 

“And Mr Lightwood, _you have a decision to make_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH BITCH IT'S ALL HAPPENING RIGHT NOW


	9. Chapter 9

It was all too surreal for Magnus to take in.

 

First, his father wants to reconnect with him, and actively tries to make up for the dark years from his childhood.

 

Next, he gets his magic back.

 

And now? His father has offered Alec _immortality_ ; so that Magnus doesn’t have to watch him die.

 

His brain is firing far too much information for him to sort through, even despite the new lease of life he’s gained back from his magic. But right now, standing on his loft balcony, his father having just left to _“Take a walk,”_ ; all Magnus can focus on are his arms wrapped around Alec’s waist, his boyfriend peering down at him with that same old puppy face, mixed with something else—

 

_Fear._

 

Alexander Lightwood is _terrified._

 

“Alec—,” Magnus let’s out, but at the sound of his name Alec retracts himself from the warlock, bringing his hands to his face and scrubbing his eyes.

 

“You must think I’m so _naive_ and _stupid_ and _out of my mind,_ ” Alec can’t even meet Magnus’ eye anymore. His cheeks are blotchy, and his limbs are twitching excessively with nervous energy. Magnus could cut the anxious tension in the air with his metal fingernail.

 

But nevertheless, he _scoffs_ at Alec’s small freak out.

 

“Alexander, why on _Earth_ would I think that?”

 

“You’re the _first_ person I’ve _ever loved_ , Magnus.” Alec said strongly, yet there’s still a hint of wobble behind his words. He waits a beat, psyching himself up for something, and that’s when he turns back to Magnus, daring to look directly in his eyes. “Is it so childish that I want you to be the _last_ , as well?”

 

Magnus’ heart pounded inside his body, his breath suddenly gone from his lungs.

 

Alec Lightwood wants Magnus to be his love, _for life._

 

Alec Lightwood wants to be with Magnus for _eternity._

 

The feelings spreading through Magnus’ body were like nothing he’d ever felt before. The happiness was bubbling inside of him like the bubbles in a freshly poured glass of champagne; butterflies were coursing through his veins the same way they had when Alec had fumbled to get his shoes off, or pull his shirt over his head, the first time the two of them had had sex—

 

Everything was wrapped into _one_. And in all of his four hundred plus years, it was the _greatest_ feeling Magnus Bane had ever experienced.

 

“You’re not childish, not at all.” Magnus said, a colossal smile on his face.

 

But the fact still remained—

 

_Immortality._

 

_Forever._

 

_Eternity._

 

That’s when Magnus’ face dropped.

 

“But, you don’t know what it’s like to watch those you love _die_ all around you, Alexander.” Alec took in a sharp breath. “When you don’t age, and you see the ones you love growing old, growing frail and fragile, and _dying_ —,” Magnus’ breath got hitched in his throat, his eyes beginning to well up suddenly.

 

“I don’t think I could cope to see you go through that pain, just to be with me.”

 

Alec approached Magnus, his hands cupping the warlock’s face.

 

“I _knew_ the consequences of getting into this relationship in the first place, Magnus. Yet I _still_ did it.” Alec’s thumb circled Magnus’ face gently. “And I _know_ the consequences of this, too.”

 

Magnus couldn’t hold back his tears any longer— they cascaded down his face elegantly, dripping over Alec’s hands and landing in the Shadowhunter’s palms.

 

“I meant what I said before,” Alec’s voice was coarse and raw now, the same tears welling up in his own eyes. He was _terrified_ , completely. About rejection; about becoming immortal; about losing Magnus after laying his heart on the line like this—

 

But he knew what he wanted. _He knew he wanted to be with Magnus properly._

 

“I don’t think I can live _without you_ , I really mean that—,”

 

“But _immortality?_ You’d be sacrificing your life for _me_ —,”

 

“ _No._ ” Alec boomed, sucking in a deep breath, his tears dripping down his chin. He wiped one of Magnus’ stray tears away with his thumb, sending his boyfriend an upturned smile. “I wouldn’t be sacrificing anything. I’d be following the _right path._ ”

 

_The right path._

 

It was true that it was as clear as day in both of their minds, that them being together was something that was always meant to happen. From the moment Magnus had laid his eyes on Alec, something had broken within him, releasing the feelings he’d been holding back for over a century.

 

For Alec, Magnus was a doorway to realising who he really was. He’d brought him clearance, he was the first person he’d ever been in a relationship with, ever slept with, ever _loved_ — but this was more than just Alec’s _first love_. This was so much more, and Magnus knew that, too. He’d lived long enough to see when something wasn’t merely a high-school love story—

 

_This was the real thing._

 

Magnus slid his fingers into Alec’s own, kissing the back of his hand with tear stained lips.

 

“Can I have some time to think about this?” He uttered, and tried not to let Alec’s sudden face drop break his heart in two.

 

“Of course,” Alec replied, sending Magnus a small smile. But the warlock knew that inside, his heart had just shattered slightly. It was the same expression that Alec had tried to play off after Magnus shut down his thoughts about moving in together— but tenfold. This wasn’t about simply living together anymore— this was about _being together_ , for _eternity._

 

Asmodeus placed his hand suddenly on Alec’s shoulder, making him jump out of his skin. He frantically wiped away his tears, stepping back slightly. Asmodeus watched the Shadowhunter as he wiped away his tears, his face content in a reserved way. He smiled at them. “Both of you— come with me.”

 

The smile that Asmodeus had given them both had said it all— they _finally_ trusted him. Without saying a word, Magnus and Alec followed Asmodeus without question, their emotions at one hundred percent, their logistical minds totally asleep. It wasn’t until Asmodeus clicked his fingers did the both of them begin to question this— because beneath the King of Hell’s feet, a _portal of fire had just appeared._

 

Magnus staggered back, bumping into Alec, who clutched onto him for dear life.

 

Asmodeus made no indication of feeling any pain, and stuck his hands out, that same smile plastered on his face.

 

“I wish to show you both something.”

 

“In _Edom?_ ” Alec yelled slightly, his arms still wrapped around Magnus, who had his hand wrapped around Alec’s forearm.

 

“In my _home_ , yes. I think it’ll shed light upon what you’re both going through.”

 

The look on Asmodeus’ face bored right through Alec’s chest. He could feel Magnus beneath his body; his heart was pounding in exactly the same way. Magnus caught eyes with his father, the fire still utterly encasing the greater demon. He knew this would be it— once he’d shown them Edom, he wouldn’t be coming back to Magnus’ loft.

 

This was his final chance to fix things, for good.

 

This would ensure that Magnus actually had a relationship with his father.

 

And even though Alec was the most important thing in his life right now— even though figuring out this immortality problem was important— Magnus was indulging in the fact that _he’d finally get to be his father’s son._

 

“ _Please_ , boys.” Asmodeus said, his voice pleading, his eyes gentle. “I _want_ to help you. I really mean that.”

 

_He really meant it._

 

Magnus made the first move, and retracted himself from Alec’s fearful grip. He turned to the Shadowhunter, looking up at him like he was seeing him for the first time, all over again. Magnus gripped Alec’s hand in his suddenly, and gently pulled him towards his father’s Edom portal.

 

All of Alec’s Shadowhunter training was yelling at him _not_ to do this—

 

But looking at Magnus in front of him—

 

The _love of his life_ —

 

The _one person he wanted to be with_ —

 

It was all too easy to take one of Asmodeus’ hands in his own, his other hand in Magnus’ grip, the fires of Edom hitting his skin beneath his feet, _burning_ his insides completely—

 

_Until all he saw was black._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is approaching it's end, I'm afraid. I have a feeling the next chapter will be it's last, but I don't know for certain yet. I've been feeling so more motivated with this baby recently, and I'm so happy all of you are still here to read it. I'm so thankful for all your kudos and comments, honestly. Without the support I get on ao3, I don't think I'd have the confidence to ever post about ao3 anywhere else, yet when I log on everyday and see a new subscriber, or ten more hits, or another comment, it fills my heart with so much joy that I just have to keep writing. Writing is so difficult sometimes, especially when a lot of people are reading it online, and yes, some bad comments have totally shattered my confidence in the past. But that doesn't mean I'll stop, it doesn't mean I'll give up. I want to be a writer, I want to be a novelist and a screenplay writer, and being able to publish my stuff online right now has been the best motivation and confirmation of this ever.   
> Just thank you all so much, I don't say it enough but you all make my day. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

The descent to Edom was worse than Alec expected it to be. Not only are your insides _burning_ , your gut coiling so tightly inside your body that your lungs are being _crushed_ , what’s going on inside your head is something so much more fearful—

 

You’re forced to relive your worst experiences, your worst _nightmares._

 

Inside Alec’s mind, he tried desperately to tell himself nothing was really happening, that all he was seeing had already happened, that the arrow being _thrust_ into his chest was all in the past; that the murderous look on Jace’s face wasn’t actually him.

 

Magnus stood in front of him, a small scowl on his face. “You honestly think I want to spend _eternity_ with you? You really are childishly naive, Alec.” Alec’s boyfriend mocked him head on, laughing at the fact he thought Magnus loved him as much as he loved the warlock. The nightmares came in wisps of smoke, flashing right before Alec’s eyes just long enough to make him want to break down; then the smoke would stuff itself down Alec’s throat, infesting his lungs to the point where he couldn’t breathe; couldn’t move; couldn’t _feel_ —

 

“Alexander,” Magnus whispered, his voice sounded as if it were behind a wall, somewhere distant. “ _Alec!_ ” He was shouting now, and pounding through Alec’s ears. But still, all the Shadowhunter could see was darkness, it encased his body, getting closer and closer to his _heart_ , his blood, his bones.

 

And then the _brightness_ came, and he was immediately blinded. He yelled out in pain, hiding his eyes from the world around him, not fully registering the ground beneath his body, or the concerned yells from Magnus standing above him, his arms wrapped affectionately around his shoulders.

 

“Well done, Alec. You did well.” Asmodeus spoke, and Alec dared to open his eyes.

 

The blinding light wasn’t there anymore, nor was the smoke or his haunting memories. All that he saw in front of him was Magnus, his eyes glassy, his cheeks blotchy, his face sunken. It must have been like this the first time he descended, as well. Or maybe it was just a _Shadowhunter_ thing. After all, Alec didn’t have demon blood.

 

Magnus hoisted Alec up from the floor, but immediately he stumbled, having to lean all his weight on Magnus. “The descent is exhausting for a Shadowhunter. Take it slow,” Magnus said, his eyes flicking over to his father’s face. Asmodeus watched as his son helped Alec to walk, all the while a small smile was plastered on his face.

 

“What the _hell_ just happened?”

 

“The realm between Earth and Edom is full of many hurtful things. The demon blood that pumps through mine and Magnus’ veins acts as a _shield_ to what it shows, but a Shadowhunter will feel the full effects,” Alec huffed, inside his head he wished someone would have told him that before he’d agreed to come. “If a human ever tried the descent, they’d die upon arrival.”

 

“ _Brilliant_.” Alec said, raising his eyebrows at Magnus in an attempt to lighten the mood.

 

“Why’ve you brought us here?” Magnus finally spoke, his voice wobbling slightly. Alec could feel he was tense. Despite saying his haunting memories of this place were gone, it’s one thing to feel at peace with your own _thoughts_ , and another thing to feel at peace with the _place_ it all happened. Alec wished that this would be it, that Magnus would leave Edom and all his haunting memories behind him. It’s what he deserved.

 

Asmodeus placed a hand on both the boy’s shoulders. “Welcome to my home,” In front of their very eyes, a mansion appeared through the red dull smoke that surrounded the underworld—

 

Asmodeus’ castle. The King of Hell’s palace.

 

Magnus’ eyes lit up in fear, though his body showed no signs of his anxiety. Alec clutched tighter to his boyfriend, not just for his own stability, but for Magnus’ as well. The two of them, walking arm in arm, followed Asmodeus through the front doors.

 

“Time moves differently in Edom. As a Shadowhunter, you don’t want to spend too much time down here.” Asmodeus turned to the two of them. “Demons can _sense_ you’re here, Alec Lightwood. But don’t worry— they won’t come anywhere near my palace wards.”

 

“That makes me feel a _whole_ lot better,” Alec said, chuckling coarsely. Asmodeus smiled at his joke, and was instantly reminded of their first meeting, back in Magnus’ loft. That was _nine days ago_ , yet it felt like so much longer.

 

“Take a seat,” Asmodeus spoke, and three chairs appeared, formed out of pure smoke. “Have a drink.” Three drinks appeared, one in each of their hands, as solid as anything despite being air just moments before. Magnus clutched Alec’s hand from his chair, their fingers intertwining between their two seats. Asmodeus stood, swilling his drink around in his hands, almost pacing his living room.

 

The floor was covered with books, all stacked on top of one another. Candlesticks were in every corner, casting an ominous glow over his living room, but not as ominous as the rouge smoke that already filled the entirety of Edoms atmosphere.

 

“I know what you’re going through,” Asmodeus spoke suddenly, his eyes staring at the floor. “I’ve been in love before.” That’s where he turned, his eyes glassy to the point of overflowing; he was staring right at his son. “But only _once_.” Asmodeus waved his hand elegantly, and in the middle of the room the smoke gathered into window—

 

 _A window into Asmodeus’ mind_.

 

Alec straightened up, because he knew what he was seeing right now. The inside of the King of Hell’s mind, from his birth to the day his reign began. The past lovers, the kills, the goodbyes— but one woman stuck out through it all. “Mom.” Magnus said, despite the fogginess in front of his eyes. “That’s her, isn’t it?” Magnus asked. His father nodded.

 

After so long alive, Magnus couldn’t remember his mother’s face. But he knew it was her, just from looking at his parents strolling down the street, or hugging in private. There his mom was, screaming in the bathtub, Asmodeus no where to be seen. There she was, cooking dinner and giving it all to her baby boy, Asmodeus _no where to be seen._

 

“But, you’re not there anymore?” Alec asked, flicking his eyes to the King of Hell, who looked broken; utterly, completely, shattered; as he watched Magnus grow up with a single mother, living in poverty, barely surviving, all with Asmodeus out of the picture.

 

“That was when Succubus found me.” The tears began pouring from the greater demons eyes, evaporating as soon as they hit hell’s ground. “She took me from you and your mother, Magnus. It took me almost ten years to break free from her, and when I did, two months later my son was on my doorstep,”

 

“The same day my sign showed, she took her own life.” Magnus began, trying to be strong.

 

“I put a ward on you secretly as soon as I knew she was pregnant. It would ensure that if she died, you’d be sent here _safely._ ”

 

Magnus couldn’t breathe, suddenly, because all he felt inside of him was _rage_. Red, _boiling_ , rage. Succubus was a plague, a ruiner of men, he understood that, but still Asmodeus never returned to Magnus and his mother after breaking free. He never so much as told them that he was _alive_ , or helped with any kind of child support. He kept his demon heritage a secret to Magnus’ mother, and after realising that Magnus himself was half demon, _she killed herself right in front of him._

 

Asmodeus hadn’t had the bravery to tell Magnus’ mother about being a demon before getting her pregnant, because he was _afraid_ of losing her. _He was a coward_. _A weak, coward._

 

“Magnus—,”

 

“ _You’re_ the reason she’s dead.”

 

Asmodeus’ breath hitched in the back of his throat, his eyes widening. Magnus stayed sat in his chair, his face glaring right at his father. Alec stayed as still as he could, too afraid of getting involved in this family debate. But it was true— the air was _thick_ with anger— the sky was red with rage— _and the King of Hell was speechless._

 

Alec was just waiting for Asmodeus to blow up, to fight back against his son. He’d seen Asmodeus’ face that night at the Hunters Moon sticking up for himself, the _fire_ flashing through his eyes. He was a greater demon that could, and _had_ , crushed villages, crushed towns, killed those who deserved it as well as those who hadn’t. He was a force to be reckoned with, _yet_ —

 

There he sat, as still as a statue, the tears cascading down his face at his son’s harsh words.

 

“I know,” He croaked out, and Magnus’ expression immediately changed. “ _I know_ I killed her. _I_ did. I killed your _mother_. I killed the _love of my life_ , all because I was too afraid of being without her that I _couldn’t_ tell her the truth.”

 

The shock covered Magnus’ face, his cheeks sinking even more, his eyebrows furrowing.

 

His father was actually agreeing with him on this. His father was taking the blame, he was owning up to it—

 

He was owning up to it all.

 

“I pushed you _so hard_ when you lived here—,”

 

“You _tortured_ me, you _beat_ me, you _weren’t_ a father—,”

 

“ _I know_.” He said again, and it was as if Magnus was trying to catch him out, like he was trying to get his father to slip up and show who he truly was. But he couldn’t— Asmodeus was laying everything out on his sleeve, out in the open, for all to see. His mistakes, his behaviour— and now, his _redemption_. His rekindled relationship with his son. His _need_ to help Magnus and Alec. “I finally know why I acted that way. And it isn’t an excuse.”

 

Magnus waited patiently for his father’s answer, and watched as the greater demon flung himself onto his chair, rubbing the tears off his face as best he could. He sniffed, and looked back up at his son. “You reminded me so much of her. Her strength, her courage, her _power_.” Magnus clenched his jaw. “But— _you also reminded me of myself_.”

 

Edom sat silently then, as the King of Hell and his son bawled in the palace.

 

Time stood still, and Alec found himself looking towards Asmodeus. The greater demon caught the Shadowhunter’s eyes, and Alec’s heart skipped a beat— he looked _defeated_. He looked like a different man to the one that had first appeared in Magnus’ loft. He looked _stronger._

 

“When you find something you love, you _can’t_ let it go. If anyone tells you to, don’t believe them.” Asmodeus was almost pleading now, looking at his son with widened eyes. “I cannot let you go, Magnus. You’re my son— _my_ son— and I _want_ to be your father.

 

“ _If you’ll have me._ ”

 

This was it. This was one of the reasons Magnus actually had come back to Edom. To hear those words leave his father’s lips were more than he’d ever imagined he’d get in his _lifetime_. It was more than he’d ever expected his father to show.

 

It was so easy to think that this could work, that the King and Prince of Hell could be reunited, properly. But there were also unanswered questions racing through Magnus’ head, like why had Asmodeus _really_ brought them here? Why was Alec here if this was what his father had wanted to talk about?

 

“Why did you offer Alec immortality?” Magnus boomed, suddenly, standing up from his chair. Alec reciprocated, following his boyfriend’s every move and keeping his hand in his. Asmodeus stayed sat for a few seconds, blinking away the last of his tears, before he stood up.

 

“ _If you love something, don’t let it go_. Magnus— you _can’t_ let Mr Lightwood go.” Alec was astounded at his answer. Magnus had been the one that’d wanted to take things slow from the very beginning, yet here his father was offering them the chance to be together, _forever._ Alec’s heart was beating so fast it was about to race out of his chest and crash to the bottom of Edom.

 

“I _love_ Alec, with _all my heart_.” Magnus said, and Alec turned to him. “More than I’ve ever loved anyone else in all my years.” Alec prayed he’d say yes. He prayed that Magnus would agree to this. If this was the only way they could be together, properly, then Alec wanted it to happen, even if it meant giving up his life. Even if it meant having to watch his family die around him. “But I _can’t_ let you do this, Alexander,” Magnus’ tears began again, covering the warlock’s face. “You’d have to watch _Izzy_ die, _Max_ , _Maryse_ — _Jace._

 

“And I _can’t_ let you do that.”

 

“Magnus—,”

 

“ _No_ , Alec. Not for _me_. Not for _anyone_. I _won’t_ let you do it,” Alec had never seen Magnus like this before, and despite his heart shattering inside his body, the look on Magnus’ face was enough to tell him that having to see your family disappear in front of you wasn’t a consequence that Alec had fully understood.

 

It was true that Alec hadn’t fully comprehended what it would be like; to stay alive; stay young; and watch his family grow older, weaker, iller, and eventually pass away.

 

How Raphael must have felt about his sister, Rosa—

 

How Simon must have felt leaving his mother—

 

How Magnus had felt with every death of a loved one, through the entirety of his years—

 

Alec didn’t even notice the tears were drowning him until Magnus placed his hand on his cheek, swiping some of his tears. “I love you, Alexander. More than you will ever know. And because of that, I can’t let you go through with this. I won’t let you.”

 

Alec gripped Magnus’ hand back, leaning his face into the warlock’s palm.

 

“I can’t be without you— I _can’t_. I _love_ you, Magnus.”

 

That was enough to make Magnus thrust his lips onto the Shadowhunter’s, his heart beating ceaselessly in his chest, his gut coiled so uncomfortably that he could hardly breathe; but he had Alec with him; so he was OK. He had Alec with him; his world; and he knew that they’d be OK.

 

With lips still locked, all Magnus could think about was the fact that he _never_ wanted this moment to end, he never wanted to live a life where Alec wasn’t at his side anymore. He couldn’t imagine what his life would be like in a hundred years, he couldn’t imagine laying with another person—

 

And in that moment, Magnus’ mind _snapped._

 

Because he wanted this to be _it_ —

 

 _He wanted Alexander Lightwood to be his last_ —

 

His last first date—

 

His last first night sleeping together with anyone—

 

_His last love._

 

Magnus removed himself from Alec so suddenly that Alec stumbled backwards, grabbing his lip afterwards. Magnus paced the living room, his father and boyfriend both looking at him like he’d completely _lost his mind_ , like Edom had finally got to him.

 

“You’re _my last_ ,” Magnus whispered, and Alec furrowed his eyebrows.

 

“ _Magnus?_ _What_ do you mean—,”

 

“ _You’re my last, Alec_. You’re the last person I _ever_ want to be with. You’re the _only one._ ” Magnus fast walked back to the Shadowhunter, cupping his hands on either side of Alec’s face. “ _I want to grow old with you_ , Alexander. I want to wake up with you _every_ morning, until my life ends—,”

 

“Magnus—,”

 

“What if I _weren’t_ immortal?”

 

“ _What?_ ” Alec stuttered out, his limbs turning to jelly.

 

“What if were mortal again? What if I could _age_ alongside you?”

 

Alec tried to breathe, but all that he managed to inhale was dust. The two of them suddenly turned to Asmodeus, who had a small upturned smile etched on his face. Alec and Magnus pelted him with their expressions, and the greater demon just seemed to smile wider.

 

“It can be done.” Was all he said, and that’s when Alec’s arms were wrapped around Magnus, squeezing him so tightly he was sure he would burst. They spoke quickly and in low whispers, all the while their arms were embracing one another strongly, like they never wanted to let go—

 

_Like they never would let go._

 

“We’re doing this—,”

 

“Magnus, this is _your_ life—,”

 

“It’s a life I don’t want to fully live, if I’m without you.”

 

Alec was silent, his lungs finally starting to work again. He could feel Magnus beneath his grip, his chest plummeting up and down alongside his pounding heart, and it felt amazing— it felt exactly the same as when Magnus had turned that corner in the institute, his hair newly dyed, wearing his velvet suit. When his eyes had met the warlocks it was like everything was finally _clear_ ; everything was known to him; and up there standing on that alter with Lydia _wasn’t_ what was right—

 

When Alec had descended those stairs and bombarded right into Magnus, everything had been perfect. _Everything._

 

“Are you sure?” He asked once more, pulling back from the embrace to see Magnus’ smiling, tear stained face.

 

“More sure about anything, _ever._ ”

 

They both looked towards Asmodeus, who’d taken a few step backs already, as if he knew that this was the decision they’d eventually reach. Magnus pushed Alec away gently, letting his fingers go reluctantly, then turned to his father.

 

“Are you ready?” Asmodeus said, looking at his son like he was the best thing in the world.

 

“ _Yes._ ”

 

Asmodeus rubbed his palms together, creating a ball of demonic energy. Magnus readied himself for it— but his father stayed still for a moment, the cogs behind his eyes working hard. Magnus looked at his father like he was seeinghfm for the first time, standing own his doorstep in Edom, crying his eyes out about his mother, terrified beyond belief.

 

But instead of staring at him with a reserved look, Asmodeus had scooped his son up from the steps and carried him to the living room. He’d hugged him until he’d stopped crying, hr’d stuffed him full with good food, clothed him, kissed him goodnight everyday.

 

He’d been the father that he was always meant to be.

 

“Magnus. My beautiful boy.”

 

Magnus suddenly realised what this was.

 

It was _goodbye_.

 

“I wish you the world.”

 

“ _Dad_ —,”

 

Before Magnus could speak, the ball of demonic energy had plunged directly into his gut once more—

 

The room _spinning_ around him—

 

_Then the whole world went dark._

 

-

 

“Magnus— _hey_ — _Magnus!_ ” Izzy shook Magnus’ shoulder, her face contorted into something so afraid. When Magnus saw her face, he couldn’t stop himself from smiling so wide. He wrapped her up in the largest of hugs and hoisted himself up to a sitting position. He was on his rug, back in his loft. Alec sat next to him, Jace at his side. “We were alerted to a whole lot of demonic energy exploding here. When we arrived, you guys were passed out on the floor.”

 

Alec turned to Magnus so fast. “Did it _work_?” He asked, and Jace shot them a confused look.

 

Magnus clicked his fingers suddenly, and a flame appeared in his palm. “ _What_ …” He said, looking at the flame so closely he almost burned off his eyebrows. “You don’t think—,”

 

“He let you keep your magic?”

 

“Ageing, but _still_ with my magic.” Alec practically jumped onto his boyfriend, wrapping him up so fiercely once more. Izzy and Jace kept looking at them like they were crazy, but didn’t interject or ask questions. They knew that everything that happened with them was always complicated, but they also knew it was _good._

 

Izzy helped the two of them stand up, her face in a confused smile, but a smile nevertheless. “You guys scared me for a moment there.”

 

“You scared _both_ of us.” Jace added in. “Alec, my Parabatai rune went _red_. And then the demonic energy alert went off— what the _hell_ happened?”

 

Alec grinned at Jace, lifting his own shirt up to see his Parabatai rune, normal as anything. Magnus slid his arm around Alec’s waist. “Let’s talk about it over a drink.” Alec suggested, and Izzy suddenly began stretching.

 

“Thank _God_ — that sounds nice. I _need_ a drink, maybe a _husband_ or _wife_ , too. Hunters Moon?”

 

“Hunters Moon,” Magnus replied. “We’ll meet you guys there, OK?”

 

When Magnus’ loft door closed once more, Magnus sprung himself upon his boyfriend, practically dragging him to the bedroom. Alec didn’t hesitate pulling off his shirt with a gigantic smile on his face, and Magnus didn’t hesitate undoing Alec’s belt with his magic and whipping it out of his belt loops, throwing it to the other end of the room.

 

“Whoa—,” Alec stopped, looking at where his belt landed across the room, looking giddy as ever. “That was elegant,”

 

“Warlock.” Magnus said, before pushing the Shadowhunter down onto the bed.

 

 _This was it_ , Magnus thought. For the rest of his mortal life— his real life— this is what it would be like.

 

He wasn’t alone anymore, those years of pain and hurt and fear, those years of not letting anyone in—

 

_Gone._

 

Because he knew that this is what he wanted. The subtle hint of sun coming through his curtains, a the small snores of Alec lying next to him—

 

For the rest of his and Alec’s lives—

 

_This was it._

 

And it would be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it. It's over. It's been a good two months, and honestly it feels like longer, but I'm so proud of this fic. I know my upload times have been so sporadic and unknown, but hey that's just me. But just know that with most of my fics I'll always come back to them and make sure they're finished, I don't give up easy. 
> 
> Thanks for reading this, I miss Shadowhunters a lot and wish they'd renew for Season 4, and I'm still praying and tweeting all over twitter (@sparklybuck). Malec deserve every happiness, and that's really what this fic is all about. 
> 
> Until next time.


End file.
